1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital still camera for recording on a recording medium image data obtained by imaging with the image data related to a frame number and a method of controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Digital still cameras are for imaging a subject to obtain image data representing an image of the subject and recording the obtained image data on a recording medium such as a memory card. A frame number (a file name) is assigned to a frame corresponding to an image represented by image data. In many of the digital still cameras, the frame-number is reset to start with one every time the memory card is replaced.
The image data obtained by the imaging using the digital still camera is generally transferred to a personal computer from the digital still camera and temporarily stored in a hard disk for the personal computer. As described above, the frame number is reset every time the memory card is replaced. Accordingly, the same frame number may, in some cases, be assigned to different image data. In order to store the different image data having the same frame number in the same hard disk, the image data must be respectively stored in different folders. Therefore, a folder must be created for each memory card.
Even if a folder is created for each image pickup theme, frame numbers must be newly assigned to image data, respectively, such that they are not the same number using the personal computer in order to store the image data in the folder.